ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Corruption in Carabalis
Week 3 (22/03/16): Corruption in Carabalis GM: Ciaran Players: * Rose Burdin III, Dwarven Fighter / Luca * Merlin, Dashing Human Hero / Mutu * Yorrick the Executioner, Orc Battlemaster / Nick * Spudacus, Dashing Human Hero / Liam * Erroneous, Human Paladin / Leon * Ghastly, Orc Wizard / Alys Report from Rose Burdin III (Luca) My Dearest Liath, I have been sworn into the Vanguard. Word of my part in the defeat of Ivan traveled fast, and I was taken on as a recruit for the defenders of Wyrmfell. I'm honoured. I bear their symbol on my chest proudly. The month that passed since my adventure in Giron has been one of training and regime. The ceremony surrounding my induction was quickly masked by the rigorous routine of the Vanguard. Long hours training filled my days, as I spent my nights reading reports of other recruits and the tales of great adventurers of old. I longed for my next assignment. I grew a friendship with Yorrick, a cunning Orc battlemaster and close sparring partner. I figured if I could go as many rounds as I did with an Orc of his stature, there wouldn't be much that Wyrmsfell couldn't throw at me. I am lucky that I've yet to prove that statement wrong; Yorrick can really throw his weight around. It was through him that I heard the report of Thea going missing. Could her affiliation with the Citadel and my suspicions towards her superiors have caused her to be put in danger? The idea alone had my stomach churning. Spudacus, the charming Sentinel recruit had sent out word that he had plans for the unsanctioned rescue of Thea, and I had no hesitation in answering his call. We met in Spudacus' chambers under the cover of night. I recognised the others through various classes and chance encounters at the Citadel's in-house tavern. Merlin, the famous and devilishly attractive rogue, Erroneous, the naive yet lawful paladin and Ghastly, a great Orc mage who earned that name through playing with the fears of her victims. These other concerned recruits joined Yorrick and myself as Spudacus briefed us on Thea's situation. It seemed that the two Orc twins that I'd had dealings with last month were somehow involved and finding them would be our best bet in saving Thea's life before the unspeakable happened to her. There was a fire in Spudacus' eyes that deceived his otherwise tactical reasoning behind the rescue. Risking our places within the citadel, we headed towards Carabalis through the citadel's portals. Once there we got to work using every resource and contact we could to uncover the mystery of Thea's whereabouts. Captain Fang, an ex-lover of Merlin's gave us more information on the Orc Twins and the Admiral's current stance towards Port Plenty and it's new inhabitants. Mick the Halfling, a criminal overlord who was met under dubious circumstances, but quickly allied with us, no doubt because of some unknown benefit to himself. Finally the Elder Ghastly, a father figure to our Ghastly and a very powerful mage with access to many artifacts. Within hours we had uncovered Thea's whereabouts thanks to a magical basin belonging to the Elder Ghastly. She was being held by Hobgoblins in the Market Cove, a renowned Carabalian marketplace built into a cavern. The involvement of Hobgoblins left us noticeably confused though. The thoughts that the Sailrunners had had a part in the siege of Port Plenty left the group feeling unsettled. Our hurried pace and progress gave me hopes that we would see Thea returned to us by first light of the next day. It was as we were leaving Ghastly's home that we were met with a message from Mick to meet him at his bar. I was already cautious towards getting too involved with this criminal. Being brought into his shady underworld felt wrong as we set foot inside Mick's bar and were led downstairs. "You'll be pleased to hear we've found and... 'interviewed' one of the brothers for you. He calls himself Milo." Mick snickers to us. "He tells us Thea is being - ," Ghastly interrupts; "- held by Hobgoblins under Market Cove. We know. Now show me to him." Mick seemed to be taken aback by this, but continued leading us downstairs as the sight of the battered Orc came into our view. Tied to his chair and surrounded by brutish thugs, the blood pouring from his face matched that on the fists of his captors. A harrowing interrogation began as that poor subdued criminal was manipulated into giving us more information about Thea's situation and his involvement. He spoke about the corruption in the Carabalian Sailrunners. "She shouldn't have been so damn curious. This goes so much higher than you'll ever imagine." He recounts of Jacob, the studious sailrunner and his involvement in the Blue Fever crime ring, Percy the supervisor who covered for him, and he even talks of the Admiral's possible involvement. He spoke of Hobgoblins and Southern Dwarves, both having part in Thea's kidnapping and in dealings with the Sailrunners and Port Plenty. I wished he were lying, but I feared that nothing but truth passed his burnt lips. The more studied of the two brothers, Milo was no fool. He knew that even with the information he'd provided us, Mick wouldn't be letting him live. That's not how thieves and criminals operate. I plead with Mick to see him to a fair trial. No person deserved to die that way. Milo begged me to be the one to kill him. I thought I had grown since my induction into the Vanguard and that my bravery was starting to surface, but I still didn't have the courage to grant someone a wish like that. To bring your axe down on a helpless victim. I couldn't do it. There was no honour in that. I continued to parley with Mick, throwing hollow threats of justice at him. Finally, Ghastly got fed up waiting and slit Milo's throat. I stood in shock as I watched his life leave his eyes. Could I even blame her? I was neither mad, nor in grief. Part of me was even glad that this criminal would no longer hurt another soul, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of my mind. How could I consider going down that path? Senseless death should never be the only way to saving others. Regardless, I shifted my focus to the living. Thea still needed our help. I handed Mick coins and requested he saw to the proper burial of Milo. I have no way of knowing if they would be put to that use, but it helped my conscience. Mick lead us down to the Market Cove. His influence stretched throughout the marketplace as merchants darted their eyes away from him, fearing eye contact with the volatile Halfling. He showed us to a trap door beneath a particular stall and made us aware that the tunnel it lead to would be the most likely place Thea was being held. We thankfully left the unsettling crimelord behind at the market as we moved with purpose through the luminous tunnel. We ran through the cavern at pace, noticing signs of Hobgoblins everywhere. The fear of how many legions of their kind we would have to face was present as I pushed forward in the hopes of finding Thea alive. We broke away into an opening as I locked eyes with the first real enemies I'd seen in some time. This was nothing like the training halls or even the midnight scuffle with Ivan. This was true combat. Being face to face with your enemy as the same lust for survival envelops both of your minds. You must have faced it a hundred times over, but for me this was a feeling unlike anything I've felt. I'd barely brought my full grip onto Mindi before a burst of flame erupted from Ghastly's hands and into the surprised Goblins. The battle for Thea's life had begun! We slogged our way through the caverns as I repeatedly brought my axe down upon the hostile Hobgoblins and Dwarves of the South. Erroneous slashed his longsword through their flesh as Merlin and Spudacus dashed across every battlefield with rapiers in hand, dodging out of the way of danger. Ghastly stood back as she threw bolt after bolt at her unmatched victims and Yorrick lead the charge, enacting risky gambits and keeping control of the combat with every move. It wasn't long before we came across the band leading Thea towards the end of the cavernous tunnels. Tired, but confident after our victories, Ghastly made short work of the captors and I ran to Thea's aid. We'd done it. She was alive and safe. The relief in Spudacus' eyes was easy to notice as he began to comfort her. Everything we'd learned on our adventure was confirmed by Thea, as she tells us of the corruption of Percy and the Sailrunners. We took her to the room the band was heading towards in the hope of finding an exit and to our surprise we saw the other Orc twin chained up and lifeless. Signs of a divine ritual were present and his wounds looked as if they were a result of pure light. Atleast he was now with his beloved brother. A quick investigation of the room recovered letters of correspondence between Percy, Jacob, the Hobgoblins and the Southern Dwarves, all pointing towards the siege of Port Plenty, with mention of a Hobgoblin Cleric, that could be responsible for this unusual sacrifice. Perhaps it was too easy to find, but we seemed to have uncovered enough evidence for Sentinel Nat to bring down the conspiracy of Carabalis and see that the information can be used to assist in the reclaiming of Port Plenty. We promised Thea her safety and protection in the Citadel, but she insisted that she must stay in Carabalis. After some debate, I conceded. Perhaps she was right, having an asset inside of the city may prove useful to Nat and her Sentinels. But perhaps she was wrong and I just rescued a friend to then allow her to be in harm's way again. Time will only tell. Until next time my love, Your Rose.